cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Plenix
The Book of Plenix is one of the most commonly followed and reproduced religious texts among the volus people. Written during Irune’s pre-industrial era, the original copy currently resides at the volus embassy in the Citadel, having been salvaged by Commander Shepard from a war torn Irune during the world’s Reaper occupation. Plans for transferring the book back to its home world are ongoing. Essential Doctrine A common misconception among non-Vol species is that “Plenix” refers to a particular god or prophet, this is not the case. While some clans do worship certain deities, The Book of Plenix makes no reference to any of them, other than to acknowledge that such religious practices do exist. “Plenix” instead refers to what can best be described as the “currency of the universe,” a similar concept to “Karma” for those familiar with the human belief. Followers of Plenix believe that one’s soul is part of a great, spiritual economy that uses Plenix as its main currency. One earns Plenix by performing good deeds, as defined by The Book of Plenix, and spends Plenix when he or she encounters good fortune or performs a bad deed. The soul will continue to exist within the spiritual economy after death, so it is encouraged that one save as much Plenix as possible during their lifetime, as it is easier for a living soul to earn Plenix than a dead one. The Book of Plenix declares that every volus must aid those in need during times of war. News of the book’s recovery from now war-torn Irune during the Reaper Conflict inspired many previously demoralized volus citizens to donate generous amounts to Citadel charities and defense funds. Contents The Book of Plenix consists of a prologue and twelve chapters (twelve being a number of particular significance to the volus, as it is the base of their most commonly accepted number system). The prologue explains Plenix and the Spiritual Economy in significant detail, and lists The Twelve Acts. The Twelve Acts are the twelve ways in which volus interact with the Spiritual Economy and either earn or loose Plenix. They are listed in order of value (how much Plenix they are worth) going from least valuable to most. Each act is named by a coupled set that describes the good and bad forms of the act. For example, The Act of Charity and Greed deals with the handling of wealth and good fortune. Hoarding money is considered a bad deed, and costs one Plenix, while donating to those in need is considered a good dead, and earns one Plenix. The acts are general enough that they can be applied to just about all aspects of volus life, though which acts should be applied to certain situations can often become the subject of much heady debate among religious scholars. The Twelve Acts, as listed in the prologue, are as follows: 1. The Act of Quality and Mediocrity 2. The Act of Confidence and Uncertainty 3. The Act of Joy and Gloom 4. The Act of Gratitude and Blame 5. The Act of Caring and Indifference 6. The Act of Responsibility and Avoidance 7. The Act of Service and Inconvenience 8. The Act of Cooperation and Isolation 9. The Act of Charity and Greed 10. The Act of Honesty and Deceit 11. The Act of Knowledge and Ignorance 12. The Act of Kindness and Cruelty Each of the Book of Plenix’s twelve chapters is named for one of The Twelve Acts. These chapters give more specific rules and guidelines than the prologue, and provide anecdotes related to their specific act. As might be expected from a Volus religious text, many of these anecdotes focus on the application of the acts within the context of business and trade, though other aspects of volus culture are still discussed and covered. Category:Irune Category:Religion Category:Culture Category:Books Category:Volus Culture